


I forget where is home

by AlinWon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst and Humor, Arranged Marriage, Chronic Illness, Death, Developing Relationship, M/M, Murder ?, ghost - Freeform, ghost au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinWon/pseuds/AlinWon
Summary: After leaving his roommate Kazuichi, also soulfriend, Hinata struggles to find a house.When he finally finds one he doesn't expect to be chase by the other inhabitant. He also doesn't expect that they are dead and only communicate to scare him to death.





	I forget where is home

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess I sould thank komaegi ( the person not the ship) for giving me the need to write a Ghost AU after I read the summary of To intrude on a spirit.   
> I hope you enjoy what I write even if English is not my language and I have no idea if it's correct or not.

"Ding!"Dong! Ding! Dong!"  
"It's 2 a.m. Can't you be quiet! Eh! Hinata?"  
The boy seems pretty confused and breathless.  
"Hi. Can I come in?"  
"Sure. Geez, you could have called! Do you have a problem with your new house? I tell you I could have help."  
"Can I have a coffee?"  
"You will not sleep after it."  
"I don't think I can."  
"Are you ok? I mean you look pretty pale."  
Now in the low light of the kitchen, Hinata looks scared to death and do a bad job at hiding it.  
"...It's haunted."  
"What?"  
"My house is haunted."

+

I had just finish to move in and I eated ramens in the living room. It was late maybe midnight. I mean ghost come at midnight right.  
There was a big noise and suddenly it was dark. Just a blackout. The door of my room creak open. Just the wind. The next room near the staire. I grip the chair.  
" The chair really."  
"It was the first thing I found. Will you let me continue."  
The library downstair. The bathroom. The kitchen. The salon. 

And the light came back. There was nothing. Just a blackout and the wind. Haha. I go look at my room noneless... to close the window.

The room looked like when I arrive. All my stuff where outside. I ...panicked. And now I'm here.

+

Kazuichi looks more scared than Hinata.  
" I told you that a house already furnish and so cheap can't exist in this area. It was surely necause there was a murder"  
"I sould have start be more aware when I first see the guy who make us see the house."

+

"Greetings, mortals . I am the Lord of Overice, holder of the power of the dark kingdom. But you may call me by my mortal name; Gundham Tanaka. Remember it well, for it is the name that will one day rule the world. For now on I will be your guid through the world of the dead. Fear not, mortals, with me you will be safe."

+

"Sure, with such a speach you sould have start to be suspicious. Wait, if this story of ghost is true, will he really rule the world one day?"  
"Who know."  
"And now, what will you do? Sell it?"  
" What? No? You say it yourself, find a house like that is impossible. No, I came back tomorrow and find what is going on."  
"That's too dangerous. It is when the protagonists are separate that they died."  
"So we don't separate."  
"Yes. What ... No. No way I'm coming too".  
"You keep saying we are soulfriends when you want me to help you go on a date, so for one help me instead."  
"Ok, but only because you are my soulfriend."

+

"There is nothing, great. Can I go now?"  
"Don't you dare to live now."  
They been waiting in the living room for now 2 hours and with only weapons flashlights.  
"I mean ghost don't exist, right?"  
"You don't look so sure."  
Then a loud noise and a blackout.  
"It's...it's just a blackout."  
"..."  
"Hajime, are you still there?"  
"Where I am suppose to be?"  
Before he can answer, a shelf inside the living room falls out.  
"Kyaa!"  
Kazuichi run to the door.  
"Wait..."  
"It don't oppen! IT DON'T OPPEN!"  
"What!"  
"Now we are stuck here. I told you it was a bad idea. Now we are gonna died..."  
"Stop panicking!"  
Hajime reach the flashlight and turn it on. He scans the room with it. Seeing each furniture at the right place as something conforting. The sofa. The table. The chairs. The windows. The ghost.  
The scream ( is that his or Soda's?) make him drop the flashlight. At the moment it broke on the floor, the electricity come back.  
Kazuichi breaks through the door and runs outside the house with a scream. Hinata follows him shortely after.

+

They are in Kazuichi's kichen next two cup of coffee again. They are too scared to talk but can't stand the silence. After many start of discussion that are never answer Kazuichi break the silence.  
"Do you ...see what he look like?"  
"What? Of course. Don't you?"  
"Not really."  
"Well, he looks like...a ghost I guess."  
"It din't help. Was he, I din't know, headless?"  
"No, he looks ...human. Why are you even interresed ?"  
"I got a date tomorrow and I'm pretty sure it will impressed her."  
"At least you find a good side at that."

+

"You know the blondie I talk to you last night. She is call Sonia Nevermind and come from European's country..."  
"Don't you call me to talk about the ghost?"  
"I talk to her about your house and she seems...excited? She give me plenty things to stop the ghost from coming back. She even give me her number so I can tell her how it went."

+

The living room was now full of relgious sign, talisman, candle and salt.  
"I hope it work."  
"Since you make me pay all of it and insist of taking that much, yes it will be nice."  
This time the light turn of silently. But they can still see thank to the circle of nine candles they were in. It put them at ease, but then they hear a giggle and the first candle is blow out.  
They gasp.  
The second and third one.  
Kazuichi starts to fidgering.  
The forth and fith one.  
Hinata's blood is frozen.  
The sixth and seventh.  
Kazuichi hides his eyes.  
The eighth...  
The light come back.  
They sigh.

+

"So you live here? Don't you have a new house?"  
"Yes but it's ...complicated."  
Kazuichi has invited Chiaki. She and Hajime are now playing video games in Soda's living room.  
"...Is that because it is haunted?"  
"How did you know?"  
"...I just got the feeling."  
They continue playing for some times before she continues.  
"...I play a game where you hunt ghost with a aspirator, it can work I guess."  
"Chiaki I don't think..."  
"That a great idea."  
Kazuichi just arrives in the room.  
"I'm gonna build that now."  
And he is already in his workshop.  
"He looks pretty excited about that."  
"Yes. Thank you, having a ghost in my house is a pain."  
"Isn't that the other way around?"  
When he looks at her to understand what she means she was already asleep.

+

"How many time are we gonna wait? It 's heavy."  
"I'm sure it 's not gonna work anyway. Plus you build that."  
Before they start arguing the light turn off.  
"My ghost-vacuum don't work"  
"Neither did the flashlight."  
The door of the room creak open.  
"Did you see something?"  
"No but I'm not gonna stay any longer here, I wanna sleep tonight."  
"Wait ..."  
Before he can stop him Kazuichi is in the corridors and a sound is make behind him.  
"Hinata are you ok, buddy?"  
"I can open the door."  
While he try to force it open, he fells a breath behind him.  
"Huh!"  
"Hinata what's happening?"  
The boy is petrified. He don't even try to turn around.  
"Hinata."  
His blood froze. The voice was low and taste each syllabe of his name.  
"I'm gonna break the door in 1, 2..."  
The door open making Kazuichi fall into the floor.  
"Hajime, are you okay? Did you see him?"  
He notices that the lightare on. Strangely it's that fact that make him leave the house.

+

" Do you still have the number of the creepy guy who make us visist the house?"  
"Why sould I have it?"  
"I know you ask him."  
"Oh!"

+

" Dring"  
"You reach Tanaka Gundham. State your wishes or return to your boring world mortals and stop pestering me."  
...It promise to be interressing.  
"Hi I'm Hajime Hinata. I don't know if you remember. I call to talk to you about the house..."

+

"So what did he say?"  
"Well, the owner of the house knew about the ghost, in fact everyone knew except me. And since they were afraid of him, they let Gundham doing occult stuff in the house if he show around to the visitors."  
"Wait what don't tell us that he don't invocate the spirit with his creepy stuff?"  
"He came here because there was a spirit. He wanted to comunicate with him."  
"Oh and did that work?"  
"I don't know. I think it work but he also say something like "it a dangerous creature 'cause I don't understand his will. Like he don't have any." "  
"Can we know more about the guys who live here before."  
"Well, the house was build by a rich family to be use as a guest room."  
"Woah they must be super rich."  
"But they died and the family send their son here. He was sick so he died too. After the house start to habe the reputation to be haunted."  
"What happen to the previous owners?"  
"Most leave after some night, or because the house starting to burn in a inexistant fire who leave no mark the next day or because they had weird nightmares. For the most part."  
"For the most part?"  
"Apparently the second owner was given the house by the family of the first. And she started to acting weird. Finally she try to murder a girl by stabbing her multiple time. She almost suceed. She spend some year in a asylum after that."  
"And you want us to go back here. Are you nut?"  
"Don't you think that if something had to happen it will already have happen?"  
"No, I want to sleep tonight ok. Not being drive crazy by some psycho-ghost. It is not worst a house."  
Kazuichi is already outside the room when Hajime reply.  
"I don't think it about the house anymore."

+

"Dring!"  
" Hi Makoto, it has been a long time."  
"Oh Hajime. Nice to hear you. How are you since highschool?"  
" I am fine. Or I would be fine if there wasn't a little issue."  
"Can I help?"  
"I don't thin... Wait did ...euh...Komaru still see ghost?"  
"Yes why?"  
"Well... My house is haunted."  
"Did you want me to ask Hiro to talk to him?"  
"No offense but I 'm not sure I will trust him with that."  
"What kind of ghost is it?"  
"I don't get the question."  
"Did he is just angry? Did he seek revenge? Something he lost? What does he want?"  
" I don't know he just scare me off and prevent me to sleep."  
"Maybe it just a misunderstanding. He don't know that he is dead and is angry you stole his house. You sould talk to him."  
"What? No! How do I even do that?"  
"You can make a spiritism seance and use knock, books or phone to communicate."  
"How is that..? No way I'm doing this."

+

"I'm gonna do this."  
"No way I'm going with you."  
"Ok look. I don't ask you to come, but..."  
"That's totally insane. Do you realise that? Plus you need to sleep."  
"I sleep the last two weeks."  
" That's... That's not enough! Ok I don't want you to go and die. I care about you. Your house is not worth it".  
"I know but I can't sleep and... I can't... I'm mean Naegi is right. Ghost don't appear without reasons."  
"And why would you be the one to discovers it?"  
"Just...You know where I am if I don't come back."  
"Hajime..."

+

He is in the center of the living room a table in front of him with a lamp and a dictionnary (useful since there are all the words).  
Once again the lights turn off. Except this time he is ready. He thinks.  
"Hi, I want to talk to you."  
He says more loudly than necessary.  
He got a silence, then a giggle. He decides to think that a good thing.  
"I'm sorry. For invinding your house and throwing away your stuff."  
Another giggle. The front door violently open. A bad sign?  
"But now that I'm here, can't we make a deal. You certainly need something and if I go away others peoples will want to lives here anyway."  
Another silence then the chair in front of him moves like someone where sitting on it. Definitly a good sign.  
"Are you ok with that?"  
The lamp blinks once. Is that a yes or a no?  
"Oh for saying yes make the lamp blink once, two for no."  
Instead of the blink, the dictionnary open at the page of W. Then the H's page. Oh! He try to spell words. Y . Y .O. U.  
"Why me? Did anyone propose this to you?"  
Two blinks.  
"So do you accept?"   
One blink.   
"Do you have condition?"  
W.A.N.T.Y.O.U.R.S.O.U.L.  
"What? Are you kidding?"  
This is bad.  
A giggle and one blink.  
"So what do you want?"  
L.I.B.R.A.R.Y. The library's door slam shut. B.E.D.R.O.O.M. The bedroom's door slam shut.  
"Ok I will sleep in the study room."  
W.I.L.L.B.E.F.U.N.N.Y.  
Good or bad sign?

+

Toc! Toc!  
"Hajime. Hajime!"  
"Kazuichi."  
"You're alive. Great! Are you ok? Why did you tell me you were ok?"  
"'Cause I wanted to sleep."  
"Didn't you get disturbed by the ghost? Did it work? You are not the ghost who possessed Hajime, are you?"  
"No Kazuichi, it's just me."  
"Prove it!"  
It's gonna take a while.

+

"So you don't see him again?"  
"No, but sometimes I hear him in the chamber or the library."  
"That creepy!"  
"What? No."  
"You share your house with a complete stranger, you don't even know his name."  
"I didn't know your name back when we became roommates."  
"He don't pay the rent."  
"It's his house, remenber."  
"Well, if he don't bother you I guess it's fine."

+

A noise wakes Hajime up.   
"You can be less noisy! You will wake them up."  
It is not normal.  
"Sooorry, Ibuki will try to be more quiet."  
There is someone in his house.  
"What do we say about name."  
Two womans has break in his house...  
"Don't worry Akane. Oh look do you think this is worth money?"  
...to steal thing.  
"I don't know. Just take it."  
Don't panick. Call the cops. Where is his phone?  
"Oh look what I found."  
Oh...  
"A phone!""Quiet!"  
..s*  
It's ok, just find a weapon ( pillow? teddy bear? Book? Lamp!) and kick them out of here.   
"Euh, what it that?"  
Huh?  
The shelf falls.  
"Who is here?"  
The living room's door close.  
"What happen?"  
What...  
"Aaah!"  
"Aaah!"  
...is...  
He hear footsteps going to the front door.  
...going...  
The front door is open and close violently.  
...on?

When he arrives there, two bags are drop on the floor and no one is there.  
No one alive.  
The pale figure of the ghost is there, now staring at him.  
It is a boy and he looks sick even for a ghost. He guess he was right about the identity of the ghost. The first inhabitant of this home, the sick boy. But why was he a ghost?  
The ghost turns the head and start fading out.  
"Wait...thank you, I guess."  
The ghost look at him and snort, continuating to fade.  
"...I realise I didn't know your name!"  
The ghost vanish.  
Hajime sighs.  
"Guess it can't be help."  
He start picking the things the thiefs has take away in their bag.  
He hears a noise behind him, like someone slam something on the table. He turns around and sees the heavy book now sitting on the table.   
On the second page on what seems a medical record the picture of a young adult with white hair and faded green eyes.The name next to it is Nagito Komaeda.   
Before he can read more the light is turn off. When it comes back the book has disapear.

+

Here he is one night after the failed break in of his house in the living room trying to communicate with the ghost again.   
"Is there anyone here? Komaeda?"  
He had called for now 15 minutes and no respond.  
"It's so stupid!"  
When he was about to leave, the chair in front of him moves and the page of the dictionnary where turn.  
W.H.Y.  
" I wanted to talk to you!"  
W.H.Y.  
"You expel the thiefs out"  
N.O.W.H.Y.W.A.N.T.T.O.A.S.K.S.O.M.E.T.H.I.N.G.  
"No, I realise I don't really know you and we live in the same house."  
W.H.Y.  
"I don't know"  
The living room's door opens and closes quickly.  
"That was worth a try."

+

Kazuichi and Hajime where in the living room.   
" How can I find more fact about old criminals cases? The library of the city don't have anything and I don't have access to police record."  
"Once I had to seek a book explaining how to build a missile. I never find it."  
"That's rassuring... About what?"

Next morning he finds a book on this bedroom's table. A book about criminal's case more than an hundred of year old.  
"How...? Oh, the library."  
"Well, I guess I have to thank him... Wait... Does that mean he watch me?"

+

After that, more book appear in his room. First, books that he needs, but then books he don't need and even novels.   
The books don't disappear after he finish readying them. Maybe he was wrong and Komaeda doesn't watch him.   
After having more than twenty books that he already have read in the back of his room he decide to give them back.

He isn't supposed to go to in the library. But if he asks it sould be ok.  
Toc! Toc!  
"Can I come in?"  
The door oppens slowly.  
A good sign.

Inside the room is dark, all the window are close. The light bulb is the only source of light. The library is certainly the biggest room of the house. The bookshelf go up until they meet the high ceiling. Small ladders allow to grab the book. There is five, six corridors of books and a small table under the light bulb.

Hajime go to the table before putting the books on it. The light flinchs and then he sees the note on it.  
Sit down  
...He doesn't have a choice, does he?  
What did you wanted to talk about?  
"You're the one you make me sit here!"  
Yes, but some times ago you wanted to talk more about me. Why? Are plaining something? Do you want the house for yourself? Do you want to find a way to get ride of me?  
The light keep to twinkle a little bit.  
"What! No! I'm trying to be nice to you."  
Why?  
"Do people need a reason? I guess I realise I never really know you. If you can't understand that I don't know how to make you."  
... Sorry.  
Nobody has ever be kind to me before.  
Oh! That's...sad.  
So did you like the books?  
"What?"  
I'm sorry I'm trying to start a nice conversation but I don't know how. Please forgive me if I'm being weird trying to do so...  
Is he the same guy who had chase him more than one time of the house?

+

"You never told me why you chase the previous owner and not me."  
They were annoying and nobody ask.  
"Annoying?"  
First, having someone else here didn't bother me. But the first owner was a gothic lolita who wanted to turn is house into a manor for her harem.  
"Oh!"  
The second was rich guy who buy this house for his paramour or for getting ride of her, I don't know. I think she was a serial killer.  
The tird was a photographer. She was ok, but her girlfriend loved break my thing.  
After that I realised that people are noisy and that I wanted to be alone.  
"So why did you accept me?"  
You were the first to actually talk to me since a long time.   
I maybe I find out that being alone is boring.  
"Gundham had talk to you, right?"  
Yes. But he didn't live here. And he was threatening me half of the time. Not that he do anything. Or can do anything.

Then the story Guhman tell him come back to his mind, he had forget the horrible story he had tell him.  
" Euh, he told me a story about ...a girl who become crazy while staying here..."  
What? I mean they were all before coming here.  
"No, she...stabbed someone... a girl."  
And you think I forced her to do that. Why would I do that?  
"I don't know!"  
The writing becomes more messy.  
Hinata, are you afraid of me?  
The answer stays in Hinata's throat. Of course he is scared of the ghost and would have prefer to buy a normal house. But does he really want him to leave him alone.  
Ok  
I sould have expect so. I 'm sorry.   
Now he feels bad. Komaeda's home looked empty before he arrive. He must have been lonely.  
"But I want to understand you!"  
Understand me?  
Why would you want to...  
The next part of the sentence is cross.  
You want to understand what it is like to be sick for so many year you can't remember when you were able to leave the house without fainting.  
You want to know what it is like to die.  
You want to know what it is like to see your funeral.  
You want to know what it is like to never see anyone coming to your tomb because they don't care.  
You want to know what it is like to live in this empty house while being alive and being unable to leave it when you're dead.  
You want to see what it is like to live without able to sleep, to be thristy without being able to drink, to be hungry without being able to eat.  
At the end the writing almost tears the paper in half.  
Hinata has no idea of what to do.  
Hinata, let's talk.  
He feels the world spinning around him. Then he losts his conciousness.

+

Hinata is dreaming. It isn't a surprising fact. What is more surprising is that a pale boy is looking at him. With the same pale hair and eye that the ghost but more alive.   
"What I'm doing here?"  
"You are dreaming."  
"What?"  
"I'm just visiting, don't mind me."  
"You knock me off and then you say to forget you?"  
"Ok. I want to talk to you and this is the simplest way."  
"To knock me off?"  
"Yes."  
"What do do you want to talk about?"  
Komaeda looks at him with wide eyes. He doesn't look like a scary person here, weird yes but not scary.  
"I admire you, you know, you are courageous. You talk to me."  
"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm afraid of you. I'm just more afraid of what you can do when I'm not with you."  
"Yet you try to understand me even through you are afraid. Isn't that courage?"  
"Why I'm here?"  
"To talk."  
"We were talking in the library."  
"No. You were talking. I was writing."  
"You understand."  
"It less scary here than an old library... I'm less scary and I look alive.  
I don't want you to fear me Hinata."  
"It was what you tried when you first see me."  
"I was thinking you where a boring person who would only bother me while I wanted to be alone.  
I was wrong. You prove me I was wrong. You are a wonderful person Hinata. And I want to know you better. So please..."  
Komaeda has extend his hand toward Hinata a small and shy smile on his face.  
"Let's restart. Hello, I'm Komaeda Nagito. It's a pleasure to meet you."  
The old fashion way that Komaeda present himself make Hinata smile.  
"I'm Hinata Hajime. Indead."

+

After the dream he starts hearing whispers. After freaking out, he understands it was Komaeda's voice.  
"How can I hear you?"  
"I don't know that the first time it happens. So I can talk to you without doing "ghost stuff." Nice, it was tiring."  
"It never happen? So why... You know what I will stop ask about everything that don't make sense."  
"It's better for your menthal health."

They starts being more close and talking more. Hinata talks about his life ( even if there aren't a lot to talk about) and his friends. Komaeda shows him photo of him when he was alive. He enjoys talking to him and spending time with him. Even if Komaeda refuses to talk to anyone except him. Anyway, Kazuichi would have leave the house screming. But Chiaki would have find that cool.

+

"Who is the blonde girl who always is next to you?"  
"Junko Enoshima."  
"Where you...close?"  
"No! Why?"  
"You often hold her hands."  
"It's a photo Hinata. Not the reality. The photo shows what the people want to show." The voice becomes more deep and seems to come for everywhere.  
"...I guess you didn't like her."  
"She is annoying and a sadist. You don't like the people you are forced to spend your life with. I would have cut her left hand off if I had the ocassion."  
...That's oddly specific .

+

"Who is the girl on his picture? Between you and her."  
"That's Mikan. My nurse."  
"Oh."  
"She was nice and caring. I didn't deserve so much kindness."  
"Komaeda" He decides to ignore the last part. "From what are you dead? I know you were sick, but... Forget I say that that's really creepy to ask."  
"That sure is. But if Hinata ask I can anwser. In fact nobody really knew what I had. They just knew it was deadly and that I would never pass thirty. I aren't even twenty-five."  
His cheerfullness is his voice is troubling.  
"Sorry to really souldn't have ask."  
"It's not a problem Hinata."

+

"And the man on this picture?"  
"That's Junko's father. The one suppose to take care of me."  
"Junko was a member of your family."  
"I think he was more a partner of my parents. I don't think they had friends. He had to take care of me so he can have a part of the inheritance and all their company.  
Plus, Junko was this illegitimate daughter, but he somehow prefered her to her legitimate sister."  
"You don't seem to like the Enoshima's family."  
"Why would I like some peoples so full of despair?"

+

"It was take after the library was finish."  
"You lived here before the house was finish?"  
"No. I asked a new room to put all the books I had in my parent's house."  
"It a lot of book. You must like to read."  
"It is a calming activity. It helps me to stop thinking. Maybe it whh I'm still here because I still have to finish all this books. It would explain why you don't hear me out of here."  
"I don't hear you?"  
"Yes. I spend a night whispering your name while you were sleeping and you didn't hear me."  
"Komaeda what did you do during your night?"

+

"Didn't you miss your parents?"  
"I barely know them. They died early and they didn't really pay close attention to me."  
"Oh that's sad."  
"I understand them. It's hard to have to take care of a sick child who will probably die before you."  
"If you were born nowaday maybe you could have been cured."  
""What-if" doesn't help anyone. It's a thing of living people. And since I died more early than expect I guess it's my tireness and the side effect of my treatment who got me."  
"You guess?"  
"I tend to forgot thing about my time as a living. But I don't thing I remember dying, it was like falling asleep you don't remember when it happen.

+

"So here you are. It looks like a very prestigious gathering."  
"Yes" The whispers are less threatening. It almost looks like Komaeda is next to him.   
"The blonde girl is here again. You won't talk to me about her?"  
"No."  
Hajime just turns the next pages. Then he frozes. He blinks, more than once to be sure. The picture doesn't change.   
Why is there a photo of him in Komaeda's book? And why on the picture wis he standing beside a Komaeda who isn't dead?  
It must be a sosie. It has to be.  
"And who is he?"  
No answer.  
"Komaeda?"  
No answer. The light turns off. It has been a long time.  
The light turns on. The picture has disapear and where it was the paper is wet.

Everything is quiet. Then the whispers come back. They are everywhere.   
"Komaeda?"  
"Who? Who? He is important, but why? Why can't I remembers?"  
"Do you want need help?"  
The library starts to shake.  
" Why are you looking so much like him? Who is he? Who? Who? Who?"  
The bookselfs sake causing a book fallson Hajime's head and knock him out.

+

He is at the prestigious gathering. He is dreaming, so everything is blurry. The face and name of the people he meets are the one he knows from the present. But it is a dream.  
It isn't the first gathering he participed. Not as a guest, as a journalist.

He finally finds Komaeda. He doesn't seem really happy to see him.  
"I need to talk to you."  
"I think it isn't necessary. You exprim your opinion. And I will not change my decision. I surprise actually that you come when I tell you to not."  
"Will you stop being an jerk. And come."

"So what do you want to tell me. I already tell you what I will doing and you don't want that. Nothing..."  
"I know!"  
"So what you change your opinion."  
"I know about your disease."  
"..."  
"I know that the treatment are expensive and that Junko's father pay them."  
"..."  
"I know he will stop if you don't mary Junko. I also know your diagnositif is five years with the treatment but two months without."  
"..."  
"I know you don't want to run away with me 'cause you are scared. That I will leave you when you will be worst. That I will see you dying. And that you will died."  
"...Then you know all of it."  
"Nagito..."  
"What do you want me to tell you? You refuse to love someone who is promised to someone else even if both of them are ok with that. I can't quit Junko or I will died. And I don't want you to see that. You should just forget me and find a nice girl to marry. You deserve so much better."  
Past's Hajime just pulls him in a hug.   
"If I was capable I will have run away with you. You're the only reason that make me accept the deal and live longuer. I was really thinking about letting me died before I met you."  
They stay like this a very long time.  
"...Are you sure she is ok with me seeing you?"  
"Ah ah. You sould see her with Mikan."  
"Maybe I can think about your offer... Before we can find a way to avoid you dying and stuck with someone you don't like. And you're right, it's not like we can marry anyway. Another thing that I would like to change in ours society."  
Nagito just held him closer.

+

He is in the library again. But it don't fell real.  
"Why? Why can you remembers what I don't? "  
The library looks like an endless labyrinth.  
"But you aren't him. So why?"  
They are so much corridors that he can't see the end.  
"Or maybe you are him but not him?"  
"Komaeda?" His voice is repeted endlessly.  
"But if he loved me, why? Why did he never come? Why did I died alone?"  
The library starts spin around him and then everything was black.

+

How many time has passed since the gathering? Few days? Months? It doesn't matter.

He is in a train. Going home. Komaeda is there and he hopes coming soon. They are crossing a brigde. From here the river is far below.

It all start with a noise. Then the gravity disapears and he falls. The train falls. He can't hear the cry and scream. He can only think.  
"Sorry, Nagito."  
It is his last thought. Then everything is black.

+

He has come back to the library. Whispers invade the air.  
"He died. Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?"  
"Nagito, calm down."  
He doesn't seem to hear him. The voice comes from everywhere and the bookshelf look alike.  
"That's why he never came. How ... Why did I forgot? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?"  
Each corridors is the same as the previous.  
"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Didn't I go better after that? Didn't they say it was a miracle? So why.."  
The bookshelfs start to crumble.  
"DID I DIED?"  
The floor is cracking.  
"Huh! Huh! Huh! Huh! Huh! Huh! Huh! Huh! Huh! Huh!"  
He falls on the floor unable to stand. He can only see blurr.  
"Mikan!"  
And his vision fades out. The raspy laugh ring in his ears even after his conciousness is gone.

+

He really wakes up in the floor of the library. It's the morning. All he can hear is the quiet snob coming from no direction.   
"Komaeda, where are you?"  
The snob keep going. It is complicated to confort a spirit who can vanish when he want.  
"Let me help you."  
A quiet laugh can be hear. A sad lzugh who turn into a raspy and crazy laugh.  
"Komaeda?"  
And then he sees it. The fire. It already has take more than one bookshelf and keep spreading fast. The laugh keeps going.  
"Komaeda!"  
He doesn't have the choice. He can only fly before fire get him.

+

When the firefighters come, they find nothing. Only a messy library.  
"It was here... I...I..."  
"Don't bother kids." The muscular firefighter doesn't seem surprise. "It not the first time it arrives here."  
"Really!"  
"Yes! I think something isn't right here. But you are here since long enough to know. A conseil kid, when you deal with supernatural you have to let go before it to late."

+

Soon after they left, the whispers come back.  
"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry."  
"It's ok. Just don't burn the house again."  
"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry."  
"So you remembers?"  
"Yes." The pale shadow of Nagito starts to appear in the dark room.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
The silence is so long, that Hajime would has think he left if the shadow wasn't still here.  
"What happens? What do you remembers?"  
The shadow stays still. Then the whispers come back.   
"After my death I was angry. Angry at her. I forgot myself. I wanted to make her pay. So I haunted her. I made her a tool for my revenge. She made her pay."  
The laugh come back too.  
"She didn't saw that coming. She stabbed her... And I forgot. I forgot him. I forgot my death. I almost forget... Why? Why? Why? Why?"  
"Nagito stop! What are you talking about?"  
The picture book falls of the table and shows the picture of Nagito, Mikan and Junko.  
The laugh slowly quiet down.

+

Nagito has quiet down after the dream episode. Hajime almost think he disapears. But when he repears he isn't surprised. What surprised him is his request.  
"Can you visit me?"  
"We live in the same house."  
" No, my body."  
Oh.  
"Nobody has come to see my tomb after my funeral. I think my body start to get lonely."  
That's a weird request.  
"Please, Hinata-kun. I know that strange and that I souldn't ask you to waste your precious time for me..."  
But how can he says no.

+

The cimetry is a very lonely place.   
Finding a tomb from hundred years isn't easy, but he manages. It's old and nobody has bother to maintain it so the name is only half visible.  
He can't leave it that way. He puts the flower he brings on the tomb and start clean it. He spends a couple of hours picking up the leaves, washing the tomb and cleaning the name. When he finish he just sat before the tomb on the floor, doing nothing.  
So it's like that you finish your live forgotten and alone.  
He looks at his watch and goes back to Komaeda.

+

Another dream. They are under a tree. Is it a real thing or is it come from Nagito's mind? Nevermind.  
"Hajime"  
He froze. Nagito says his first name, doesn't he? He never use it. He is even more surprised and stops thinking clearly when Nagito's lips meet his. It is sweet and short. Too sweet, too short.  
"Thank you, Hajime."  
He can't just let him go away with one kiss, can he?  
"Sorry"  
Why is he sorry? The kiss was great. Wait! Why is Nagito crying?  
" Goodbye."  
Nagito smiles. And to Hajime's horror start fading.  
"Komaeda!"  
But he can't reach him. All he reach is Nagito's tear.  
"Thank you!"  
In the hand who hold Nagito's tear, the tear becomes a small pendant with the form of a small star compose of six stone.  
"Nagito!"

+

He suddenly wakes up.  
"Nagito?"  
It is a nightmare. A nightmare.  
The pendant feels heavy in his hand.  
"Nagito?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the sorry wasn't to confusing.  
> I first wanted to set the story in japan (because there is a lot of ghost story there) but I don't know much about it and I use the latin alphabet so I guess you could choose where it is happening.


End file.
